zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 162
Suggestions [[Bokoblin#The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword|Bokoblin (Skyward Sword)]] vs. [[Bulblin#The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess|Bulblin (Twilight Princess)]] Enemies that show up like flies, hoarding around you like swarms. Both are, at best, 'VERY' unintelligent, both appear in masses at one point in each game, both can use bows, both use horns on occasion. Of course, a major difference is placement in dungeons. [[User:Zeldas ganon|'Zeldas'-''ganon]] 05:19, July 26, 2012 (UTC) : : I feel like the comparison was intentional in some ways, and I'm not that fond of the fight itself, but it's not bad by today's standards. 'Xykeb Yvolix ''' 06:41, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :: : Well, I actually thought the same thing because, in S.S. there are obvious connections with Bulblins and Bokoblins. : : Yawn. Green Rupee 06:47, July 26, 2012 (UTC) : : Just lacks a real spark in the fight, in my opinion. They're basically the same thing. – Wattz2000 15:44, July 26, 2012 (UTC) : : Shaboomboomboom. – Jazzi (talk) 20:56, July 26, 2012 (UTC) : : Bulb'l'''ins will never ever set foot in the ToC again if I can help it. Doesn't help that the fight sucks. --Auron'Kaizer ' 21:36, July 26, 2012 (UTC) : : Bokoblins are actually kinda smart in SKyward Sword. The fight... I'm not feeling it. AWWW YEA! (talk) 22:28, July 26, 2012 (UTC) : : Nah. Gohdan vs. Morpheel Morpheel-a giant creepy underwater creature-kind of tough. Gohdan-a flying statue made of stone that spits fire to Morpheel's weakness. Gohdan isn't actualy evil. droom 415 08:18' July 26, 2012 (UTC) : : No. For two reasons. You wanna guess? – Jazzi (talk) 01:26, July 27, 2012 (UTC) : : Quite the similarities we've got here. – Wattz2000 01:27, July 27, 2012 (UTC) : : Somehow this is worse than the above suggestion. Green Rupee 01:29, July 27, 2012 (UTC) : : This might actually be the least immediately potent fight to ever exist, on the grounds that the two combatants have literally nothing of note in common. 'Xykeb Yvolix ''' 03:11, July 27, 2012 (UTC) : : They are both bosses. And they both appear in Zelda games. That is literally all they have in common. Please tell me this suggestion is a joke fight (and even if it is, it's a pretty terrible joke). Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:00, July 27, 2012 (UTC) : : This fight... isn't boss. --AuronKaizer ' 07:36, July 27, 2012 (UTC) : : This is a joke fight. droom415 (talk) 12:54, July 27, 2012 (UTC) : : I was under the impression that in order to be a joke fight, there must actually ''be a joke. By the look of things this is just a bad fight that you...deliberately made bad? I don't get it. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 18:29, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :: : I think the only reason this is a joke is because he heard we thought it was a joke. – Jazzi (talk) 03:03, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::: : That's actually what I thought. Green Rupee 04:53, July 28, 2012 (UTC) : : I dislike it, and the similarities are... meh. AWWW NO. (talk) 13:46, July 28, 2012 (UTC) : : No this was seriosly a joke fight because people seem to not like the combatants to be similar, and Gohdan and Morpheel were some of the most different from each other I could think of. : : Wow. Ghirahim vs. King Bulblin These two are top commanders (in King Bulblin's case, though, Zant is higher). They are both battled 3 times and command a legion of weak enemies that get progressively stronger.--Kingkillerbee (talk) 01:40, July 28, 2012 (UTC) : : I'd oppose, but have you seen the above? – Jazzi (talk) 03:03, July 28, 2012 (UTC) : : It is better than the above two. Green Rupee 04:53, July 28, 2012 (UTC) : : It's not horrible. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 06:40, July 28, 2012 (UTC) : : I'm not really up for three fights in row involving Skyward Sword. – Wattz2000 13:16, July 28, 2012 (UTC) : : It's okay. AWWW YEA! (talk) 13:51, July 28, 2012 (UTC) : : Not bad, atleast I know these two guys. droom415 (talk) 11:13, July 28, 2012 (UTC) : : Dude, wtf, did you copy me?! XD [[User:Zeldas ganon|'''Zeldas-''ganon]] 00:18, July 29, 2012 (UTC) : : I'd support because I actually kind of like this but Wattz brings up a valid point. We've had a lot of Skyward Sword lately. : : Well... it's a red letter day, isn't it? (It is, right? RIGHT?!?) --Auron'Kaizer ' 14:45, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Head Thwomp vs. Hot Head I suggested this before and it did ok, I can't think of anything right now but we need a suggestion that isn't that horrible. Anyways they are both bosses from a handheld game. They both change appearance over the course of the battle, and both are inspired by Mario enemies. Green Rupee 04:53, July 28, 2012 (UTC) : : I was tempted to go neutral because I feel like this is still objectively better than some of the other things I went neutral on, but for some reason I still just don't like this one. 'Xykeb Yvolix ''' 06:40, July 28, 2012 (UTC) : : Overall, it isn't that bad; the connections seem to work here. – Wattz2000 13:16, July 28, 2012 (UTC) : : Well, it's pretty good. AWWW YEA! (talk) 13:52, July 28, 2012 (UTC) : : Going to go cry in a corner now. – Jazzi (talk) 16:41, July 28, 2012 (UTC) : : It's certainly not terrible but I don't love it. : : I like it well enough. --AuronKaizer ''' 14:45, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Darmani vs. Nostalgic Ghost Two lost spirits, filled with regret, wandering the physical world due to lingering desires. Neither spirit is able to move on by their lonesome, and require Link's aid in coming to terms with themselves, eventually culminating in a visit back to their respective graves in order to finally leave the world behind. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 00:44, July 29, 2012 (UTC) : : How could I oppose? Green Rupee 01:01, July 29, 2012 (UTC) : : Thank you, Xykeb. Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:13, July 29, 2012 (UTC) : : Well, I hate to be the only neutral in the support, but I'm just not feeling it. AWWW YEA! (talk) 10:52, July 29, 2012 (UTC) : : Thank you so much. – Jazzi (talk) 14:24, July 29, 2012 (UTC) : : Yes please. : : It works. – Wattz2000 21:48, August 1, 2012 (UTC) : : I dunno, sidequest Ghost versus Main Quest ghost.....Besides, Gorons always win :p [[User:Zeldas ganon|'''Zeldas-''ganon]] 15:57, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :: : Both of them are required for passing the game.--Kingkillerbee (talk) 06:27, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :: : Gorons still always win. :troll: I guess it's fine though. [[User:Zeldas ganon|'Zeldas'''-''ganon]] 00:53, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :: : And apart from there being a 1 win, 1 loss official record, your argument is...? --Auron'Kaizer ' 01:40, August 4, 2012 (UTC) : : This will be an interesting fight.--Kingkillerbee (talk) 06:27, August 3, 2012 (UTC) : : This is not a suggestion. This is art. --Auron'Kaizer ''' 14:45, August 3, 2012 (UTC)